Nobody's Girl
by BakaxNeko
Summary: Isabella Swan is the dorkiest girl in school. What happens when THE Edward Cullen takes up on a bet and asks her out? What would happen when he broke up with her, and she felt a sudden fury to get revenge in the sweetest way...getting Edward jealous. R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, etc.**

"I dare you to go out with the dorkiest girl in school for a week."

Edward scowled, his eyes narrowing. "What?"

Emmett smiled deviously, and repeated, "You heard me."

"...How much do you want to bet?" he asked, his eyes a bit curious now.

"A hundred dollars," Emmett said triumphal, slapping down a hundred dollar bill onto the counter like it was only a one dollar bill.

"Deal!" Edward shook hands with Emmett, confidence radiating off of him in great tidal waves.

"Whose the dorkiest girl in school?" Jasper asked quietly, his face uninterested while his eyes gave it away.

Emmett's smile widened as he pointed to his right. "Isabella Swan."

They all turned their heads to watch a dorky/nerdy looking girl bent over a book, glasses falling to the tip of her nose, only to be pushed back up.

Edward winced slightly but didn't say anything.

"A week Edward, you better get started," Emmett cooed lightly, his face smug. Edward rolled his eyes.

* * *

(BPOV) 

I sat down on my chair, waiting for biology to begin. Eric, my desk partner, was reading a chess magazine, he never spoke to me. Actually, no one spoked to me except for Alice an Angela, my two best-est friends in the world.

"Get out of the chair," I heard someone say.

I looked up to see Edward Cullen glaring at Eric. Eric was staring up at Edward Cullen with wide, frightful eyes. I would be too, if I was him. Edward Cullen was the most popular guy in school. If you mess with him, you mess with Emmett Cullen...something you don't want to do.

"Wh-Why?" Eric stuttered, already collecting his books.

"I want to sit next to Isabella," Edward retorted, slightly twitching.

"Bella," I instinctively corrected. He turned to look at me, his eyes cold. I am soooo stupid. I just corrected the hottest guy in school!!!!! I inwardly smacked myself.

Eric bolted off to-wards Edward's former seat, next to Jessica Stanley or something like that.

Edward silently took the seat next to me without a word.

I was stunned... _the_ Edward Cullen wanted to sit next to me!!!! O.O -- This was what I looked like as I stared at him.

Edward smiled stiffly at me. "Hello, my name's Edward."

"Bella," I squeaked, still staring at him.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Edward rushed out, his posture still tense.

Wait a moment, did I hear right? Edward...wanted to go out...with ME???? o.o

"Uhhh, excuse me?"

"Do you want to go out with me?" Edward repeated, only a bit louder.

Everyone was silent, their eyes were all pointed at me...what do I say?!?!?!?!

I gulped and squeaked in a tiny voice, "Y-yes?"

"Good. I'll pick you up on Sunday, six o'clock." Edward turned his head away from me, his attention captured by a fly.

...Am I dreaming? I pinched myself and winced, nope, I'm sure awake as hell. I almost began to hyperventilate:

I had been asked out by the hottest _and_ popular-est guy in school...

I had died and drifted to heaven.

* * *

"Alice, calm down," I coaxed the jumpy girl. 

"Bella, you've been asked out by my boyfriend's best friend...who just happens to be really hot. I have every right to be happy!!!" Alice began to squeal again. Yup, Alice's boyfriend was no other than Jasper Hale. "I don't care if he's sane or not, I am going to give you a makeover!!"

She quickly pulled me by the arm toward the door, saying a gruff, 'bye', to Charlie on the way out. The look on his face was priceless, me being dragged by a tiny little girl.

"Get in," she commanded, unlocking her black Boxsterr Porsche for me. I winced as I felt the leather readjust to my form. I hated rich cars and such... Maybe I could go on and say I was allergic to them.

"Um, Alice, where are we going?" I asked, a tad bit fearful.

"We," she said slowly, a smile forming, "are going to the mall."

As soon as the word 'mall' came out of her mouth, my hand reached for the door handle.

_Click_

Alice locked the car doors.

"Alice!" I whined. "I hate shopping, you know that!"

"Quiet. If your going out with Edward, we'll have to change how you look... I still don't get why he's going out with you though..." Alice had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Humph," I sat childishly.

"We're here!" Alice squealed, pulling me out quickly.

I stumbled, almost falling as my feet tripped over a bump on the sidewalk. Luckily, Alice was fast enough to pull me back up.

"Enough falling. Oh, there it is! C'mon!" Alice pulled me along as we ran toward some weird looking store called, 'Viloe'.

We entered the weird store, and I was instantly hit with the fragrance of lavender. The store was made to look like a salon/spa. They had chairs and racks of clothes and makeup and...EVERYTHING!

"Rose!" Alice called out, pushing me into a chair...that had buckles...Wh-why would they need buckles? O.O

"Alice? What are you doing here?" a blond girl who looked gorgeous came out from the left, her eyes watching Alice then switching her gaze to me.

Alice smiled brightly down at me. "My friend, Bella here, is in need of a makeover!!!!"

Rosalie stared at my horrid look and winced. "We can try." She turned around and screamed at someone. "LOLA!!! CLOSE THE STORE, I'M GOING TO BE NEEDING THE WHOLE ENTIRE DAY TO DO SOMETHING!" Coughing, she looked back at me and smiled brightly. "Let's begin."

* * *

The thing that worried me the most...was that I was buckled into the chair. I understand the need for buckles when it's a five year old kid but...I'm seventeen! TTTT 

"Rosalie, you do the hair, I'll do the face."

I blanched. My...hair? I loved my hair dearly and hated it when people touched it. I began to struggle but those darn buckles!

"Keep still Bella, or I'll chop off your head!" Alice whacked me on the head.

"F-fine," I said, sniffling.

I closed my eyes as Alice began to do stuff to my face and the locks of hair that fell. I felt a tugging on my hair and an odd sensation of something scarping my face. I struggled to breathe through my nose with all the scents.

"Hair's done!" Rosalie chirped I began to open my eyes when Alice snapped at me to close them again. I growled under my breath.

"Okay, done!" I felt a pressure on my eyes and then Alice told me to open them.

I opened my eyes and blinked to readjust to the blinding light that was shining through the windows. I stared at myself in the mirror, pondering about the things that had been done.

My hair, that had been to the length of my waist, had now been trimmed to the hight of my breasts. It seems to have a natural curl on them, I quickly found curlers on the tables. My face, was a different matter.

My eyebrows now had a more arch to it so that it seemed like I was questioning everything that was happening. Mascara and eyeliner brought out my deep, brown eyes. My lips seemed even more full with deep, red lipstick.

It was a shame that all the makeup would go to waste since I had to wash it all off today.

I smiled slightly, at least I still had my glasses.

"And you'll be getting contacts," Alice chirped, reading my mind.

I jumped. "No way, they cost to much. Get me out of these buckles."

Alice and Rosalie began to unbuckle me.

"Actually, Alice was going to buy them for you," Rosalie said slowly.

I began to disagree even harder.

"Bella, stop it. We are going to the eye placey place and you'll get contacts. Think of it as a very early birthday present."

I frowned. My birthday was a year away...

"Alice--"

"SHH! Shut up, your ruining the lipstick."

I rolled my eyes. She cares more of lipstick than my feelings.

"Wait until Edward sees you tomorrow," Alice sighed.

"He won't, because I'll be washing this whole crap off," I muttered.

Alice's eyes flashed.

"KIDDING!" I said loudly, my eyes going wide as Alice reached for some hair spray.

"Huh."

* * *

(APOV)

"Hey Jasper! What you doing?" I said brightly into the phone.

_"Hey. I'm talking to Edward on AIM."_

"Really? You know, he asked Bella out yesterday."

_"Oh...yeah...I know."_

"What's wrong?"

_"Nothing, nothing. Just...never mind."_

"No, tell me! What is it?"

_"It was nothing. I have to go, bye!"_

"Bye..." I said, but he had already hung up. I frowned, what was all that about?


End file.
